


A Rough Time

by WarpedMinded



Series: The Rough!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The first in the 'Rough!verse'* - Draco and Harry have rough sex against a wall.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Time

**Author's Note:**

> These parts are all different types of HP couples. I really hope people weren't thinking it would be all about one couple.

"Are you able to take my cock Malfoy? Or are you gonna say it isn't up to your standards?" Harry growled as he shoved his cock deeply into Draco, forcing a sharp intake of breath from him.

A shuddering gasp escaped Harry as he leaned down and bit Malfoy's shoulder. "You always wanted me to take you like this, didn't you?" A rough thrust _in_ and _out_.

"Come on Potter, I heard you were better than this." Malfoy taunted while sneering at Harry, "Or...are you even man enough?" He reached his right hand down and pushed a dry finger into Harry's asshole. Harry let out a keening moan, thrusting even harder and faster.

Draco's other hand was on Harry's nipple, pulling and twisting a little bit, forcing gasps and tremors out of the shaggy haired boy. "Come on _Harry_ fuck me into this fucking wall!" The yell echoed through the room. Harry pulled out of Draco, grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, twisted him around and shoved him so hard into the wall, Draco lost his breath for a moment. But, in that moment a cock was pushed so deep into him, he thought that Harry put his wand up there. Draco knew better though, Harry wouldn't fuck him with anything except his cock.

A bite to the back of the neck had a little swell of blood escape the wound. "Oooh, fuck Draco, yes. I love fucking you like this..." The hands on Draco's hips, tightened, the thrusts becoming faster and shallow. "Uhhh! I'm...coming!" Harry yelled as he gave one big push, coming deep into Draco, then little thrusts to finish it all.

Harry reached around getting ready to bring his lover off, "You don't need to do that Harry." Harry brought his hand back covered with cum. "I came when you did."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco, biting his bottom lip. "You know, having angry sex after a fight is really good. We should do that more often."

"Yeah, especially against a wall." Draco smirked.

  
 **The End**


End file.
